


Dreams and other departures (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: Jacqueline Speel's plot ideas [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Jacqueline Speel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and other departures (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Possible dream sequences, opportunities for non-real inclusions, and other escapes from the series (whether for AUs or otherwise) based upon events therein.

I have tried to create a (reasonably) systematic list of possibilities to act as a checklist, and I make no claim to exclusivity (some of the possibilities have been developed in various ways). Other dreams may, of course, be possible. As with all such 'escapes from reality/into another plotline' due care has to be exercised. (A last sentence along the lines of 'But, dear reader, it was all a dream', with no hints during the story, is usually a cop out. Likewise a character dreaming of a negative outcome and, on waking, making no changes.)

I will consider additions (and bring out a supplementary list if there are enough of them).

 

See also the [List of AUs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4741808) and [Plot seeds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4741859). [  
](http://hermit.org/Blakes7/Essays/AUs.html)

 

## Season 1

### Pre-Way Back

Blake while having his mind rearranged.

Gan while or as a result of the limiter being imposed.

Avon while unconscious for 30 hours.

 

### The Way Back.

Blake, while being told about his past.

Blake after being drugged (between court and the holding cell).

The Clerk of the Records' audio-visual device (as also used by Gan and Cally) has possibilities.

 

### Spacefall

Krell (well, he survived).

Side effects of the suppressant drugs.

Zen's attempt to manipulate Avon, Blake and Jenna.

 

### Cygnus Alpha

Jenna while linked to Zen.

Side effects of the 'disease' and/or the 'cure.'

 

### The Web

Cally or Jenna while under the influence of the Lost.

What the Lost dream about while in inactive mode.

 

### Seek-Locate-Destroy.

Cally while under torture (possibly deliberate withdrawal from events).

What are the dreams Travis uses dream suppressants against?

Effects of whatever Servalan is seen to drink.

 

### Mission to Destiny

Effects of the Sonovapour.

 

### Duel

Part of Sinofar and Giroc's testing.

Sinofar and Giroc while in limbo.

The various characters do go to sleep.

Kiera mutoid while being reprocessed after the episode.

 

### Project Avalon

Avalon while being processed.

The Avalon android while being reprogrammed (by Avon or afterwards).

 

### Breakdown

Gan dreams while his limiter goes wrong - or while it is being repaired.

Disturbances caused by going through the vortex.

 

### Bounty

Guards while knocked out.

Sarkoff while musing on the historical past. (How would the Twentieth/Twenty First centuries be recalled?)

 

### Deliverance

The younger Ensor while unconscious.

 

### Orac

Collective dream on the Liberator.

The elder Ensor while asleep.

Orac making another prediction.

 

## Series 2

### Redemption

### Shadow

Something could be derived from Largo's reference to users of shadow as dreamheads.

Vila after his outing.

 

### Horizon

Side effects of going through the magnetic barrier.

Side effects of Vila's being given the soma.

 

### Pressure Point

While the characters are unconscious in the church.

Servalan and Travis are stunned by the strontium grenade (possible rather than actual).

Blake is stunned by the collapse of the ceiling.

The Gan-is-only-unconscious scenario. (Or a brainprint is created and he is transferred to someone else/an android.)

 

### Trial

Travis after consuming the drink provided by Par.

Par while unconscious after being KO'd by Travis.

Blake as a result of drinking.

 

### Hostage

Oxygen-deprivation induced nightmare.

 

### Voice from the Past

Blake while the mind control is going on.

Jenna and Blake while he is being treated.

 

### Gambit

The effects of pataki cakes.

Travis while knocked unconscious.

Effects of the drink Krantor gives Vila.

 

### The Keeper

One of Tara's visions.

 

### Star One

A confused daydream of Blake's (as he has a drink).

Blake after being shot - either on Star One or in the Liberator's med unit.

Travis after first being shot.

Lurena dreams.

 

## Series 3

### Aftermath

Avon while unconscious in the escape pod, and then again while asleep in the Mellanbys' base.

Servalan dreams either while making a forced landing or while in the Mellanbys' base (also applies while she is alone in the Mellanby's base).

 

### Powerplay

Avon while knocked unconscious.

Cally and Vila while unconscious.

 

### Dawn of the Gods

Cally dreams.

 

### Harvest of Kairos

Orac wishes to see whether the sopron can enhance its predictive capacities.

Collective dream on the Kairos spacecraft.

Effects of Kairopan.

 

### Rumours of Death

Avon during the five days in prison.

Servalan while in the cellar.

 

### Sarcophagus

Side effects of the egg activating.

Cally while the entity is using her.

 

### Ultraworld

Effects of the decanting and restoral.

 

### Terminal

Avon has a lucid dream from the beginning of the episode.

Avon while in his drug induced electronic dream. (Not necessarily deliberately on Servalan's part - Avon might suffer a reaction to the drugs.)

 

## Series 4

### Rescue

After-effects of what was done to Avon.

Cally goes into injury-induced hibernation.

Tarrant while unconscious.

Dorian dreams.

The malign influence of the cave.

Orac while damaged/undergoing repair.

 

### Power

Side effects of the Seska's activities.

 

### Traitor

Effects of the anti-Pylene 50 antidote.

 

### Animals

Dayna while under "treatment."

 

### Headhunter

Orac being influenced by RobotMuller.

 

### Assassain

Avon while unconscious (again).

 

### Games

Gambit's closedown/while the memory unit is being transferred.

Another game by Belkov.

 

### Sand

The sand of Virn can affect people's minds (and computers) in various ways. (Various people - Servalan and Tarrant, Servalan's pilot, Vila while under the sand's influence.)

 

### Gold

The Scorpio crew react to whatever is used on the Space Princess to keep the passengers quiet.

Dayna while given the drug.

 

### Orbit

Vila has a worst-case nightmare while on the way to Malodaar.

Travis' fantasy after being rebuffed by Servalan.

 

### Warlord

Side effects of some of the antidote or its precursors getting spilt.

Lack of oxygen (as in the similar scene on Exbar) in the base.

 

### Blake

Collective nightmare in the hut on GP.

Vila after being knocked out in the hut.

Tarrant dreams in the wreck of the Scorpio.

One of Travis' dreams (Blake dies, but Travis never gets to kill him).

The slo-mo has been suggested by some as evidence of a dream.

 

### Post-Gauda Prime

How the characters and the events in which they participated would be viewed from a historical perspective - which may be partial and influenced by the demands of the existing regime.


End file.
